


Flaky Tickles Lumpy

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF ticklefics [3]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This was a request for one of my friends on DeviantArt. She wanted a story about Flaky tickling Lumpy, so I wrote this.





	

"So, um... how have you been doing?" Flaky asked.

"I'm okay," Lumpy responded. "You?"

"I'm okay, too, I'm just... you know... bored."

"Me, too."

It was a slow day in the forest, and Flaky had come over to Lumpy's house for a little bit. She honestly didn't expect Lumpy to be as bored as she was, but she didn't really have a problem with that. And now, both of them were sitting on the couch, both trying to think of an activity.

As she thought about what to do, Flaky looked over at Lumpy for a quick moment, and an idea came to her.

"Hey, Lumpy, I wanna ask you something," she said.

"Sure, what is it?" Lumpy immediately turned his head towards Flaky.

"Um... actually... This is gonna sound a little weird, but..." Flaky tried to come up with a way to say it. "Are you ticklish?"

"Yeah, I am," Lumpy answered.

Flaky could clearly see him blushing with his response, and a mischievous look slowly appeared on her face. She brought her hands up for Lumpy to see, and he almost immediately knew what was going to happen.

"Flaky, don't--"

Lumpy didn't get to finish his sentence, because Flaky put her hands right on his stomach and started tickling him. His reaction was instant.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lumpy immediately started laughing. "No! STAHAHAHAHAHAP THAT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow, you are ticklish, aren't you?" Flaky asked as she moved her hands over to Lumpy's sides and continued tickling him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FLAKY, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!" Lumpy continued to laugh. He just couldn't help it; he was really ticklish, and he even mentioned so. "I'M REHEHEHEHEHEALLY TIHIHIHIHICKLISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP IT!"

Flaky didn't stop, however. She thought the sound of Lumpy's laughter was just adorable. After a few seconds of tickling his sides, Flaky looked down at her victim's feet, wondering how ticklish they were. She removed her hands from his torso, gently grabbed onto his ankles and brought them up onto the couch, right in front of her. Lumpy was panting repeatedly, trying to catch his breath.

"Flaky... please... I've had enough..."

"Oh, really?" Flaky asked, and then put her forefingers directly on Lumpy's feet - one finger on each - and started stroking them up and down, tickling his feet.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy immediately started laughing again. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHERE!!"

Despite his pleas for mercy, Flaky continued to tickle his feet for a few seconds. She honestly didn't know why she didn't tickle her friends more often, since she was having such a great time.

"You really want me to stop?" she asked. "You sure?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy continued laughing. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP, DAHAHAHAHANG IHIHIHIHIT!!"

"Oh, okay..."

Flaky stopped tickling Lumpy and removed her hands from his feet. Lumpy stopped laughing and started panting again, trying as hard as he could to regain his breath. Convinced that he was mad at her for tickling him, Flaky waited until he had caught most of his breath before she spoke.

"Lumpy, I... I'm really sorry..." Flaky apologized. "I didn't know that you didn't like being tickled."

"It's okay, Flaky," Lumpy responded. "Don't worry, it's not that I don't like it. It's just that I'm really darn ticklish. A lot of the time, I get tickled when I don't want it to happen. But you don't have to say sorry. In fact..."

He then looked around the room for a moment, despite that he and Flaky were the only ones in his house, and then he leaned over to her.

"...I had just as much fun as you did," he whispered.

"Oh..." Flaky didn't know what to say in response. "You... you did? But you told me to stop..."

"Yeah. I know when I've had enough tickles for a while. But seriously, that was great. Thanks, Flaky."

Flaky was now becoming convinced that Lumpy really did enjoy it as much as she did. All she could do, however, was blush slightly and giggle in response.


End file.
